


Changes

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: A twenty years old Harry is hurt in a car accident and Severus is there to help.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Part of hp_springsmut 2007. Written for . Her request can be found at   
> http://community.livejournal.com/hp_springsmut/55214.html?thread=1044654#t1044654

Severus looked at the cauldron. The boiling liquid emanated a thick, odourless vapor that had filled the room. He'd been down this cellar for days, the mist and his mind as his only company, preparing countless potions that he would need in the days to come. Surrounded by silence, it was inevitable when he started looking back at his life. What was not acceptable was that every memory brought him back to one person: Sirius Black.

He still remembered seeing Sirius for the first time as he sat down in the chair, waiting to be sorted. Everyone was whispering his name: Sirius Black, heir to the Black family, perfect Slytherin. Then the Sorting Hat yelled Gryffindor and Sirius grinned. Severus learnt to hate him in that moment. Sirius Black had everything Severus wanted and had turned his back on it. Sirius's hate had sprung just as quickly. Severus still remembered the evil glare he received when he was sorted into Slytherin. From that moment on, they had hated each other, and things had never gotten any better. 

_Liar_ , his mind screamed. 

"Oh very well," Severus muttered. "Things were different." They had changed slowly after Sirius's escape. Not that they had become friends, but they didn't want to kill each other. At least not all the times, he mentally added with a smirk. Then the bastard went and got himself killed. Severus should revive and kill him again just for taking away the pleasure. He should have been the one to kill Black. 

_Liar, you wanted him alive_.

"Oh, shut up!" Severus snapped before shaking his head. "I'm talking to myself now." With a sigh, he lowered the flame. "I need some sleep before I go as mad as Black." 

He retreated to the small bed in a corner of the cellar. It wasn't much, but he only needed a few hours before going back to work. He couldn't afford to wait any longer. He needed to keep another one of his promises to Albus.

It didn't take long before he was asleep, but even then he couldn't seem to get away from the thorn in his side. Memories floated through his dreams until he was reliving one of them.

Severus walked inside Grimmauld Place. He didn't stop to look around, lest he actually meet anyone, and went directly to the library to search for a book he'd seen there. As luck would have it, Black was sprawled on the couch with a book in his hands. "All alone? Again?" Severus asked with a concern they both knew to be fake.

"Remus is out with Tonks. They needed to speak to some foreign wizards," Sirius answered.

"You have no idea what they are doing, do you?"

Sirius slammed the book shut. "Whatever it is, it's something to do with the Order."

Severus sniggered. "Do they shag to benefit the Order?" Smirking, he went to the shelves, looking for his book. "You really should admit that your friend finds _her_ company more interesting than yours, but then you're good at deluding yourself. You never could admit that Potter wanted Evans and not you."

"You never could accept that Remus didn't want you," Sirius spat back.

"On the contrary, I accepted it the moment he tried to _eat_ me. You were never too bright, Black. You should have let me ask him out. You wouldn't have put him or me in danger, and you would have had enough reasons to make fun of me after he'd turned me down."

"I broke you apart."

"We were never together. You just ensured that I knew his deepest secret, one that eventually cost him his job," Severus said with satisfaction. "I'm sure he's happy about that." He spun around when he heard the ruffling of robes. " _Expelliarmus_!" Sirius's wand flew through the air and into Severus's grip. "You've become slow."

"I don't need a wand," Sirius answered, as he pushed Severus against the shelf. "I don't want to hex you; I want to punch you."

Severus smirked as he waved his wand, and the next moment their positions were reversed, and Sirius was pinned by magic. "Liar! You don't want to fight; you want to fuck; you want to forget how Potter never wanted that tight arse of yours."

"Let me go, and I'll show you what I want," Sirius snapped back.

"Very well." Severus silently ended the spell. "Show me."

Their mouths suddenly smashed together, teeth scraping against tender skin, and Severus could taste blood in his mouth. Fingers tangled in his hair pulling slightly. "Watch it, Black."

"Did I hurt you, Snivellus?" Sirius taunted him.

" _Alarte Ascendare._ " Severus watched Sirius float in the air before he ended the spell, and Sirius fell on his arse. "Did I hurt you, Black?" he asked, mimicking Sirius's tone.

"Fuck you." 

"I have no intention of letting you fuck me. I'm busy," Severus replied as calmly as if he were discussing the weather.

Sirius scrambled to his knees and tackled the other man. Severus stumbled backward, hitting the coffee table with the back of his knees and fell down, smashing the table and falling on the floor. Sirius was on him in an instant. "It wouldn't be the first time."

With the two wands still tight in his grasp, Severus flipped them around. He lay on top of Sirius, their faces so close that Severus could feel the warm breath. "It wouldn't be the first time I fucked you."

"I didn't say it was." Sirius grabbed Severus's hair and pulled him close for another kiss. Severus was about to protest when Sirius's tongue was inside his mouth, sliding against his tongue, caressing his palate. Sirius always knew the best way to shut him up.

"We don't have time," Sirius murmured against Severus's lips.

"We don't need time," Severus answered, mostly because he hated letting Sirius have the last word.

"Prick." Sirius didn't like letting him have the last word either.

"I thought that's-" Severus moaned when Sirius bucked up, pushing their crotches together. 

Sirius pulled up Severus's robe. "Stop talking and let's fuck."

"So, why are you still rambling on?" Severus knelt between Sirius's legs. He unbuttoned the first buttons of his robe when Sirius moved away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not fucking on a floor," Sirius said in a haughty manner that reminded Severus of Draco. 

"You're all the same," he murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked as he let his robe fall on the floor. He pushed his pants down, and lay back on the couch, stroking himself lazily. "There aren't many like me."

"Thank Merlin for that," Severus said, rolling his eyes, however, he envied the way Sirius was at ease with his body even after twelve years in that hell hole. Instead, this was always the hardest part. It was much easier to concentrate on other things other than his body. "However, your cousin is much like you, just as annoying and just as arrogant…" He saw the confusion on Sirius's face. "Draco, Narcissa's boy."

Sirius groaned. "Fuck, Snape, would you stop talking about the boy? Stop talking, period, before I decide to take care of myself."

"As I said: arrogant."

Sirius closed his eyes and let his eyes roll back, while his fingers slid over his cock until it disappeared in his fist, then slowly down. He smirked when the couch dipped, and he opened his eyes. "About time."

"You're insane… we both are," Severus murmured as Sirius's fingers closed around his prick. It became harder to think rationally when Sirius seemed intent on rendering him incoherent.

"I've been mad for years. You never were too sane," Sirius said. "Let's leave the rest of the discussion for later."

"More like 'for never'." Severus dropped on top of Sirius, smashing their mouths together, and this time Sirius didn't let go, their tongues dancing around each other until they were both breathless. Severus tried to pull away, but fingernails dug into his back, leaving red, angry marks. He ground his teeth refusing to show any pain.

"Would you fuck me already?" Sirius asked annoyed.

"I thought you'd never ask," Severus said with satisfaction.

"Bastard!"

Severus knew that he'd pay for this in the future, that Sirius would wait until the perfect moment to make him ask – never beg – but he'd deal with the consequences later. He summoned his wand that was lying next to Sirius's on the floor. He cast a spell silently that made Sirius gasp with pleasure.

"One day, I'll discover what spell it is," Sirius said breathless.

"I'll never tell," Severus replied with a smirk.

"If you do, I can cast it on you," Sirius tried, although this was an old argument, one that Sirius could never push properly because he was usually naked, with his legs spread and with magic slowly opening him up.

"You still need to find out what spell it is on your own," Severus replied. He had no intention of divulging his secret, because he enjoyed knowing something that Sirius wanted to learn and because he liked it rough. Not that he would ever admit that to the other man.

Severus waved his wand again, and this time invisible fingers moved over Sirius, pinching a nipple, caressing his skin, closing around his cock. Each touch was carefully controlled with his wand, exploring Sirius's body and forgetting for a moment that they were in a rush.

Sirius looked like a god, completely at ease with being on display for his worshippers. A trace of the familiar hate raised its head, and Severus let go of his wand, covering the man's body with his, his hair falling over like a curtain of black velvet.

They stared at each other for a moment in complete silence. Sirius spread his legs just a bit more, staring back in a dare. Severus was not one to refuse a challenge. He pressed his cock against the hole, fighting against the need to slam forward, but instead he moved slowly, feeling the stretch around his prick, telling him that once again he had pushed Sirius Black until he'd asked to be fucked. 

"Would you move already?"

Severus was tempted to cast a silencing charm, but then he would miss the gasps and moans, sounds that came soon enough as he started moving faster, driving deeper into Sirius's body.

Sirius hooked a leg over the back rest, the other up in the air, while he grabbed Severus's hips and pulled him closer, and then he howled - _howled_ \- as Severus brushed his prostate. A series of 'fuck' and 'Merlin' and 'God' and other profanities spilled out of his mouth unchecked, until Sirius was reciting a litany to his own God, because that's how Severus always felt when they fucked.

He closed his fingers around Sirius's cock, twisting and sliding almost painfully, but Sirius liked it if the noises he was making were anything to go by. "Come on, Black," Severus hissed through gritted teeth, barely holding on, waiting just because he wanted to prove that he could last longer. 

Sirius obeyed – sex was the only way to get him to comply – and then he was coming, sending spurts of pearly liquid over his stomach and Severus's hand. His arse clenched around Severus's cock, squeezing it until Severus's pride succumbed to his orgasm.

They both stayed there, almost frozen, without touching, until Severus pulled out and got up. He collected his wand and cast two cleaning spells. He collected his robe before getting dressed. "We should stop."

Sirius sniggered. 

"You're mad, Black, if you want to continue this."

"Yeah? Any specific reason this time?" Sirius asked, but his tone made plain that he didn't care.

"Why? Why would you want me to fuck you?" 

Sirius shrugged. "I'm stuck in this house; I know you won't suddenly expect me to give you flowers and conversation, and I can always imagine you're James," he finished with a smirk.

Severus sniggered. "He would run away at the sight of another cock."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "And you? Do you think of Remus?"

"Please, did you look at him? He looks worse than I do, and I know exactly how I look. If anything, I'd think of Draco."

"You're sick." Sirius got up from the couch and stalked across the room until he stood in front of Severus. He stared and then shook his head. "You're lying."

"You'll never know," Severus replied with a smirk. "Now, I must be going." He picked up the book he'd been looking for and walked toward the door.

Sirius grabbed his arm as he passed by. Severus turned his head and black eyes met grey ones. "Next week?" Sirius asked.

"Next week."

They looked at each other for a moment, before Sirius added, "I can fuck you, but I still hate you."

"So do I."

Sirius finally let him go.

* * *

Severus woke up with a start. He sat up, feet on the ground, and he ran his fingers through his hair. He hated Sirius - always would - but they'd learnt to create a relationship that worked for them, and now everything would change again.

He stood up and returned to his potion. As he rekindled the flame, he reflected over the past year. Severus had done everything Albus had asked of him. He'd kept Albus alive with potions that would be banned if anyone would had known of their existence. He had protected Draco at all costs. He had killed Albus under a direct order. He had done everything and had never complained, but now he was cursing Albus under his breath for his last order.

Severus cut his palm and let five drops of blood fall into the cauldron, adding the last ingredient, before he could use the potion to cast the darkest spell he knew. 

He was a wanted man, Voldemort's right hand, the only man to be feared more than the Dark Lord himself, and he was in a dark cellar in an abandoned Muggle house, using an untested, a Dark potion to cast a Dark spell to bring back the person he hated most in his life, the person he loved to hate, the person he loved in his own way. He was about to bring back Sirius Black.


End file.
